


Showing You Attention

by ohhitsanna



Series: Just Let Me Court You! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Derek, Established Relationship, Fingering, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Omega Derek, Oral Sex, Praise, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Top Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitsanna/pseuds/ohhitsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this prompt on tumblr:<br/>I have a few prompts for your omega! derek and alpha ! stiles series! first is derek teasing stiles, like stiles being on the phone to someone important and derek bending over in front of him and touching himself trying to stiles to react but stiles just ignores him so derek trys harder by running his hand up stiles thigh but still nothing so eventually to get a reaction out of stiles he blows him will hes still on the phone. then stiles spanks him which derek loves and fucks him nice and hard !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing You Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beataed all the mistakes are mine.  
> I got a few prompts for this series, and this is the first one.  
> This is my first time ever writing something like this, so don't judge too harshly.  
> Please tell me if i write something wrong or if it doesn't make sense.

 

Derek is upset, beyond upset, he's frustrated. Sexual frustrated because his Alpha is being a complete asshat and has been for the last week because he refuses to sex Derek up. What kind of Alpha does that? Derek supposes it's not really Stiles fault, more like Stiles job's fault. The law office he works at has been swamped recently and since Stiles is one of their top guys, he's the one everyone goes to for their problems, well Derek has problems to. Most of his consist not being knotted in a fucking week. How could Stiles leave him like this? So needy and wanting. 

 

 

Derek could feel his slick sliding down his thighs, just thinking about his Alpha's cock. Stiles was just sitting in the living room on the phone with one of the many guys at the Law firm. Well Derek was horny and some stupid guy on the phone with his Alpha was not going to stop him from getting what he wanted. With a slightly moronic plan in place Derek sauntered out into the living room. Stiles spared a quick glance at him, then continued to stare out into space again, humming along to the man on the phone. 

 

 

Derek stepped closer to him, pushing the coffee table, that Stiles feet were, on out of the way. Stiles glared at him momentarily before the man said something that caught his attention, then it was like Derek wasn't even there as they talked about a few cases and went over numbers. Derek didn't understand it, didn't want to understand something that took all of Stiles attention away from him. Derek pulled his shirt off revealing his hard abs that he knew Stiles adored. Even though Stiles was an Alpha, Derek was the one with the bulk, and Stiles loved it more than anything. But his Alpha didn't even glance at his body. Derek feeling more determined now than ever to get his Alpha's attention dropped his sweatpants to the floor. No finesse, no little strip tease for him, just dropped them to the floor and stepped out of them. Derek's now hard cock slapping against his belly softly. Stiles did glance up at that, but only briefly, sniffing the air subtly. Derek could smell his slick, rich and heady, and Stiles eyes were momentarily red before he gained control and continued talking on his stupid phone. Derek has never hated an inanimate object more than he does now. 

 

 

Fine, Derek would just have to show his Alpha what he wanted. Derek kneeled in front of Stiles, sticking his ass up so Stiles was sure to be able to see his slick sliding out of his hole. Derek distinctively heard a sharp inhale of breathe coming from behind him, he felt smug, at least his Alpha wasn't completely unaffected by him. Derek reached behind him, one hand holding him up and the other snaking down to his hole. He was leaking so much, it was easy to just push two fingers inside of himself, moaning at the wonderful feeling of having something inside himself. Glancing over his shoulder he could see his Alpha deliberately avoiding looking at him. Derek whined softly, drawing in his Alpha's attention. He could see Stiles pupils blown wide and he was showing a little bit of fang when he went to answer the guy on the phone. 

 

 

Derek groaned louder when he managed to just graze his prostate softly. He was panting heavily now, shoving another finger inside of himself, trying to reach his sweet spot again, but it was no use. His fingers weren't long enough and he was at an awkward angle. He needed Stiles fingers, his long skinny digits felt amazing in Derek;s ass, pushing up against Derek's prostate easily and making him cum so hard he saw stars. Derek whines again rocking hard against his fingers, he was so close. With his other hand he reached down and began jacking off, twisting his wrist slightly and thumbing the head of his cock. Derek's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned loudly, shooting his seed onto the floor. He stayed there for a moment, basking in his first orgasm in over a week. 

 

 

Derek got back up after a few minutes, glaring his Alpha down as he continued with his phone conversation, not looking remotely in Derek's direction, but he didn't have to look at Derek for him to know his eyes were blazing red and he was trying to keep himself in control so his fangs wouldn't pop out anymore than they were. "Stiles." he said softly. He Alpha glanced over at him from the corner of his eyes. Derek had moved closer, he had his head pressed against his Alpha's thigh, rubbing up and down. Derek could see the bulge in his pants, he could smell the precum leaking out of the tip. Stiles adverted his gaze again. 

 

 

Derek huffed, clearly his Alpha wasn't getting the point. He sat up, determination in his face and went for the button on Stiles pants, popping it open and unzipping the pants before Stiles even registered what was going on. "Der!" he hissed pulling the phone away slightly. "Stop it!" 

 

 

Derek rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his Alphas pants and taking out his fully erect member. Stiles was huge and Derek means  _huge_ , at least eight inches long and thick, so think even when Derek was stretched out with their biggest dildo, he was still tight when Stiles slid in. Derek pumped Stiles cock a few times, loving the cut off moans Stiles was biting back. Derek stretched his mouth wide over his Alpha's cock, loving the taste of him and lapping at the head of his cock. Derek slid down on it, inch by inch until it hit the back of his throat and he had to pull off before he started chocking. Stiles and him had been trying to get rid of his gag reflex, but it was still so sensitive. Derek bobbed up and down quickly, stroking what he couldn't fit into his mouth and trying to slowly take more down his throat. Stiles was a mess above him, his claws digging into the couch and his eyes burning red where they were staring down at Derek, watching his cock slide in and out of Derek's hot mouth. 

 

 

There was a low constant growl coming from Stiles mouth and Derek could hear the guy on the other side of the phone asking Stiles if he was okay. Stiles responded with short clipped off answers that Derek made sure to make him choke on, taking him further into his mouth gagging himself with Stiles cock, tears leaking out of his eyes. His jaw ached already and he was hard again, his neglected cock wanting to be touched. He began rutting against the couch, timing in with his strokes on Stiles cock. Derek looked up at his Alpha, his head was thrown back and he was panting heavily, trying to keep up with the conversation he's having, Derek can hear the guy questioning Stiles, but Stiles mumbles something that vaguely resembles a 'just tell me what else i need to do' and then he's back to moaning softly, snapping his hips up and fucking Derek's face. One of his hands comes down and threads into Derek's hair, holding him still while he continues to thrust up. Derek is chocking on Stiles cock, but Stiles doesn't seem to notice as he comes with a loud growl. "Email me whatever the fuck you need me to do!" Stiles snaps at the man, ending the call and throwing the phone across the room. Derek sits back on his heels, palming his hard cock. Stiles eyes follow the movement, growling lowly. "That was a very important call Derek." 

 

 

"You haven't been paying attention to me all week!" Derek pouts, voice rough, staring wide eyed at his Alpha. 

 

 

"You want my attention, little Omega?" Derek shivers at the sound of his Alpha's voice, deep and full of power. "I'll show you attention, but first i think a punishment is in order." 

 

 

Derek's head snaps up at that. Punishment? He did nothing wrong. "But, I - I didn't do anything -"

 

 

Stiles cuts him off with a raised hand. "You did. You got yourself off right in front of me, flashing your dripping hole,  _distracting_ me from my work." he growls and hauls Derek up into his lap, placing him so that hes lying down across his thighs, cock trapped between Stiles thighs and Derek's stomach. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?" 

 

 

Derek whimpers. "Alpha, you weren't -" 

 

 

"I wasn't what?" he growls leaning in close to drag his tongue across Derek's exposed neck. "I wasn't paying you enough attention? I was planning on it, tonight. I had everything moved around so i could spend the whole night fucking you into the mattress, but someone just couldn't wait could they?" Stiles had smacks against Derek's ass without warning, causing him to squirm to get away from the burning pain. Stiles just pushes him back down effortlessly. "Do not make this worse for yourself. Count." he smacks down again making Derek whimper out a strangled 'two Alpha' 

 

 

Stiles is unrelenting, huge hand hitting hard and  _everywhere_ , not a single part of Derek's ass is not burning. By the time Stiles reaches twenty Derek is sobbing softly, tears streaming down his face. 

 

 

"Five more baby, you're doing so well." He hits hard, part of his hand slapping against the back of Derek's thigh. 

 

 

"Twenty one Alpha." Stiles praises him, telling him how good he is until he moans out twenty five, pain turned pleasure and Derek loving it. His ass is on fire, but Stiles is there rubbing soft circles into his backside, his hands feel cool against his heated skin. Then Stiles is moving him carefully, turning him so he is face down, ass up on the couch. 

 

 

"God Der, your fucking leaking!" Stiles fingers are like a godsend as he thrust three in, hitting his prostate easily, pressing against it firmly, making Derek arch his back and moan loud. He's sure the whole apartment complex can hear him. Can hear the pleasure his Alpha is giving him. "Want me to fuck you Der? That's what you've been waiting for right? Something to fill up your greedy little hole." Stiles fingers are persistent on his prostate rubbing it so well Derek can swear angels are singing. He can only nod his head already too far gone to make any words. "I'll take good care of you baby." 

 

 

Stiles is huge when he enters Derek, the stretch feels amazing and Derek pushes back into it. He needs it. Stiles thrust are long and deep, dragging against Derek's walls. "M - mo - more!" Derek gets out. Stiles chuckles darkly. 

 

 

"So needy." he says before he's grabbing Derek's hips, slamming deep into him, nailing his prostate. Derek is sure someone's screaming and maybe it's him, but he can't tell. He only knows Stiles is hot where he's inside Derek and his cock feels so right moving in and out, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. "Gonna cum Derek?" Derek nods his head frantically. Stiles pulls his hair, making him arch his back almost painfully. "Words Der, use your words and ask nicely." 

 

 

"Please Alpha, p - please let me cum. Want to cum with you inside me, please." Derek's head falls to the side, Stiles still pounding into him harshly. "Gonna - please Alpha!" Derek yells. 

 

 

"Go on, baby, cum for me." Stiles sinks his teeth into Derek's shoulder drawing blood and a scream as Derek's orgasm is ripped from his body. He falls forward, Stiles still fucking him with short quick thrusts that mean his almost there. "Fuck!" Stiles moans as he empties his spunk deep inside Derek, collapsing against his back. They are both breathing harshly, coming down from their high. Stiles as always recovers first. "You okay baby?" he asked softly, running his hands soothingly down Derek's back. 

 

 

He hums his reply, pushing into the touch. Stiles moves them so they are wrapped up together, legs interlocked and faces pressed into each others neck. "Good Alpha." Derek mumbles sleepily. 

 

 

Derek can feel Stiles smile into his neck. "You did good Der. Such a perfect Mate." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts  
> [](http://thewolvesaregone.tumblr.com/>Tumblr</a>)
> 
> So tell me what you think and how i can improve on writing things like this.  
> Comments and Kudos always welcome


End file.
